


Affection

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Octoling!Aloha [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: I'll write more later since I missed writing Octolng!Aloha, M/M, Octoling!Aloha, Octoling!Aloha is like the mimic octopus too!, events after octo canyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: After two months of the events of Octo Canyon, Mask decided to take the octoling, Aloha, home with him. However, what he didn't noticed was the other had feelings for him.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is when started Octoling!Aloha living in Inkopolis. He’s basically like the mimic octopus, making it easier to live with the other inklings. He still has a bit of trouble speaking inklish, so that’s why some of his words would be a little confusing. Also the words in between < > is Aloha speaking Octoling language.

Aloha sighed as he laid on the couch, bored out of his mind. He didn’t need to go in disguise, seeing how he’s been living with Mask, who took him in after the events in Octo Canyon under ‘supervision’. It’s not like he needed to do so, as he avoided getting brainwashed, but at the same time, he had nowhere to go. Aloha also learned more inklish from Mask, and taught some of his own language in return. Life seemed better to Aloha than living back in Octo Canyon with constant fear. That’s why he sneaked out of Octo Canyon, in hope of a better life. Checking his phone, Aloha look at the cyan squid charm Mask help bought, remembering those months ago. “He’s cute when he blushes~” Aloha chuckled to himself, quickly going getting up when he heard the door unlock.

 

“I’m hoooooome” Mask called, closing the door, only to get jump hug by the octoling currently living with him. “You back, Mask~” He heard Aloha say, prying him off. “It’s you’re, Aloha and yes. I haaaaad to go buuuuuy foood”, Mask replied, as Aloha made a small oh. “Hey Mask~ Do you think next time, I can come with also- no, wait. With you?” Aloha asked, correcting himself. Mask stared at the octoling, before sighing. “Fiiiine,  _ octoling _ ”, Mask said, a tiny smile appearing on his face as Aloha puffed out his cheeks. “Stop calling me octoling! I have a name!” Aloha replied, crossing his arms. 

 

“Huuuuh? But thaaaat’s what you are”, Mask replied, enjoying the negative reactions admitting from the other. Patting Aloha’s head, still surprised how octoling tentacles moved on their own, he added, “C’mon noooow. Let’s gooo make dinner.”

 

_ ‘Making dinner went smoothly than I expected’ _ Mask thought to himself, remembering the last time he cooked. Maybe because Aloha was here or if it was something different, but dinner look better than before. Not all burnt or sludge like, as he sat down on the chair next to the table with Aloha sitting on the other side. “<This looks really good, Mask~>” Aloha said, getting an confused look from Mask. “What was that?” Mask asked, not understanding the other’s language. He knew Aloha said his name, due to Aloha teaching his name, but everything else he didn’t understand. “I said, it looks really good~!”

 

Oh. Mask flushed a bit, looking down to his food. “Doooon’t say things like thaaaat!” Mask replied earning a chuckle from the other. The two started eating, Aloha occasionally flirting in his octoling language, but dinner was good.

 

The sun started to set, as Mask watched whatever channel he was on, occasionally looking over to Aloha who was busy working on something. “From an octoling who avoided doing tasks, you sure know a lot about working on gadgets” Mask said, only to receive a small huff from the other. “<Quiet you, I don’t call you inkling> and I was taught this, y’know”, Aloha replied, putting his tools down before deciding to sit next to Mask on the couch. Mask stared at the other, before turning his attention back to the tv. It was quiet for a while, until Aloha spoke.

 

“<I really like you a lot, Mask>”, Aloha blurted out catching Mask’s attention. “Whaaat was that?” Mask asked, confused. He caught his name and the word really, but he couldn’t understand what else the other said. Aloha flushed slightly, before shaking his head, “It’s nothing~”. Mask raised his eyebrows, knowing fully well it is something. He leaned on top of Aloha, looking at him. “I’m going to ask agaaaain, what did yooou say?”

 

Aloha’s face flushed more, as he tried to look away from the other. He knew Mask is Agent 3 during the events of Octo Canyon and took him home with him, but he feared Mask’s disgust of an octoling liking an inkling. Hearing Mask repeat himself, Aloha sighed. “I really like you a lot, Mask.” Mask went quiet, his eyes widen in surprise. Aloha liked him, even though he’s Agent 3 and stopped the other octolings? Aloha took Mask’s silence as disgust, his eyes looking away from Mask. All of a sudden, he felt the other move a bit, a pair of lips kissing his forehead. Mask pulled away, seeing the octoling’s face flushed pink, taking the fact what Aloha told him was true. “For an octoling, yoooou are..cute Aloha”, Mask said, trying his best to tell the other his own feelings, before adding, “and..I like yooou too”. 

 

Both of them flushed, before Mask clearing his throat and getting off of Aloha, turning his attention back to the show. Aloha, on the other hand, got into a more comfortable position, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder as he sighed, turning his attention to the show as well. Mask glanced at him, before looking back, “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

 

“I won’t” Aloha replied, though he started nodding off a bit. Despite the past months, he was thankful for Mask for helping him not only once, but twice. Even though he’s still learning about the inkling culture from Mask, no matter what happens there was one thing that truly mattered to him.

 

The affection he had for the other. 


End file.
